


Like Greek Elites

by hawesome_writes_poorly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cock Sucking, M/M, Rimming, and some good old body worship, in which victor has a chub kink, makes i don't know noise, maybe a bit of a language kink too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawesome_writes_poorly/pseuds/hawesome_writes_poorly
Summary: Yuuri sprained his knee pretty badly.This gives Victor a nice opportunity.(I suck at titles and summaries lmaooo)





	

Victor placed his skates near the door as he entered his apartment, having finished his coaching for the day. Makkachin greeted him, and Victor noticed that he wasn't barking like he normally did. In response, he looked toward the living room at the sleeping figure, who was crashed out on the couch, glasses skewed and hands still clutching his phone over the slight pudge. Ahh, that was why Makkachin was so quiet; he was thoughtful enough to not disturb Yuri's slumber.

Yuri had sprained his knee pretty badly one day on the ice. He and Yuri were living together for a while now, both married and retired legends and busy coaching Russia's next big skaters, including Yurio. Although Yuri's knee was better now, Yurio himself, surprisingly, insisted he stay home and rest some more.

Since Yuri spent most of his days just sitting or hardly doing anything, he had gained some of his weight back. His laziness also started to show, and it would sometimes drive Victor crazy whenever he came home to find Yuri in just a large t-shirt and his underwear. Interestingly enough, Yuri had grown confident enough to be so bold as to wear no underwear in the apartment. Victor sometimes wondered if Yuri was trying to kill him with excitement using his body.

Victor then noticed a vacuum that was standing in the middle of the living room, then realized that Yuri had meant to vacuum the giant rug, but it looked like his knee was what made him stop. Victor smiled at Yuri's determination, then started it to finish vacuuming for him. Yuri was so out of it that it didn't even wake him up. Makkachin sat next to the couch and carefully watched the vacuum, protecting Yuri from its terror.

When Victor was done, he gave Makkachin his favorite toy that Victor found under the couch, which the poodle then took to his little bed to enjoy it. Victor lazily gazed over the couch at his Yuri sleeping. Yuri was always complaining that he was gaining too much weight, but Victor told him each time with honesty that he was lovely, beautiful, and gorgeous; it never failed to make Yuri flustered with the compliments.

Yuri had always stuck out whenever they entered the Russian rink, but not simply because he was a beautiful Japanese man. It was the way they both acted towards each other. It was very obvious, the two of them acting sometimes flirty, other times sappy. It made Victor both proud and possessive over the fact that Yuri was now the exotic wonder from another country. He had to admit that Yuri's injury was a nice break from glaring at women (and sometimes men) from the public crowd who acted a little too friendly for Victor's liking.

Victor gingerly slipped the cell phone out of Yuri's hands, careful to not wake him up as he placed it on the coffee table. Victor then removed his glasses and set them by the phone, then he sat on the floor and rested his head and arms on the coffee table, softly sighing as he gazed dreamily on. How did he get lucky enough to have Yuri, a diamond in the rough, to call his own? He knew that he had it ridiculously bad for this man.

Victor let out a quiet and airy laugh as he gingerly poked Yuri's stomach. For as long as he could remember, he had never gained weight for the one sake of skating. It was a foreign concept for Victor, being able to eat as much as he wanted and not moving around a whole lot; completely opposite of his own whole busy life. He had a long list of admitting reasons to love Yuri, and this was one of them. His attention then went to Yuri's face, which to Victor was a sight that was his to see only, and he fully appreciated it. Yuri's sleeping face was already lovely, but Victor noticed that his cheeks were just a tad puffier than before. They made his face all the more precious, and Victor propped himself up on the couch to hover over Yuri's sleeping figure, and placed a loving kiss on Yuri's lips.

An unknown hunger woke up in Victor, and he suddenly was turned on with the fact that Yuri looked like this now, so radiant, the slight weight akin to the ancient rich Greeks he once read about, and even yet the most beautiful thing he ever had. He traveled to Yuri's cheeks, peppering them with kisses that were gradually becoming sloppy, then wandered over to Yuri's neck.

When he started to kiss Yuri's neck, Yuri woke up, the tiny sound of waking up coming from his chest. "Hey Victor. Already back so soon?" the brunette sleepily sighed, entwining his fingers with the platinum's. "Yep," whispered Victor, as he continued to kiss Yuri's neck. Yuri lightly chuckled, the sound sounding like tiny bells to Victor, as Yuri combed his fingers through Victor's hair. "What an special way to wake up," Yuri murmured, then he gasped as Victor gently grazed his nipples. They both knew that they were sensitive, a fact Victor took advantage of as he roughly rolled a thumb over one.

Yuri groaned, and Victor felt the rumble in Yuri's neck as he started to suck. Yuri began to shift as his brain slowly woke up, analyzing what was going on. When it finally clicked in his brain, Yuri made a small noise. Wanting to hear more, Victor moved his lips to Yuri's, and coaxed his mouth to open up to him. Yuri opened his mouth for Victor, beginning to pant in the process. The kisses started out sweet, but they were quickly progressing to be rougher. Each time Victor's tongue flicked or pressed against Yuri's, Yuri would let out a mewl or a sigh as he let Victor lead the kiss. Victor then pulled back, and Yuri quietly whined.

There was a silent exchange, Victor's eyes asking and Yuri's own consenting. Victor then attacked Yuri's neck, biting and sucking as his thumbs roughly flicked and twisted Yuri's nipples. Yuri softly cried out then began to moan, and would occasionally arch his back, displaying his pudge to a very pleased Victor. "Nghh, Victor-ahh...wait," Yuri said as he shook Victor's arm. Victor looked up at Yuri, his lips wet and slightly swollen. Yuri furiously blushed, but he continued. "I don't know...I mean, I want to, but..." He struggled to find the words, but Victor understood him. "I want it too. Don't worry, Yuri. I'll try to be careful; I don't want to risk anything happening to your knee either," rasped Victor, as he sunk back to the floor and gently moved Yuri's body towards him.

Yuri blushed at Victor's considerate words, and Victor couldn't help but smile as Yuri covered his own face. Yuri was always so lovely whenever he blushed. Victor went between Yuri's milky white thighs, gave a kiss to each inner side, and lifted Yuri's shirt over his belly. "T-then what are you..." asked Yuri, but he wasn't able to finish his question before Victor found his enterance, brushing his fingers teasingly. Yuri wantonly moaned in response, and Victor thanked fate for Yuri's lack of underwear.

"I want to treat you, Yuri," Victor said, voice husky with desire as he dragged a finger over it, and Yuri moaned long but quietly. "You're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen, and I don't think I could ask for anyone better." He greedily used another finger just to tease Yuri some more, and Yuri was beginning to pant again. "As much as I want to fuck you now, I know that's probably not a good idea. But know that I think you deserve that very much." Victor lifted Yuri's legs and draped them over his shoulders, minding the bad knee, and Yuri gripped the couch so he wouldn't fall. "But this is a better alternative."

Yuri tried to catch his breath and looked down at Victor, and felt hot as Victor looked up at him. Bashful, he looked to the side as he asked Victor, "B-but why? Why now? I'm not as...fit as I used to be, so now I'm not as attractive as..." Victor stopped touching Yuri and looked at him in surprise, and Yuri sighed as he wasn't being lavished anymore. "Yuri...oh no, no Yuri..." murmured Victor as he moved both Yuri and himself so he could kneel beside Yuri, and looked at his eyes. "No, don't think that at all, _vozlyublennyi_! If anything, you're more radiant now than ever...please don't think that at all..."

Victor blushed, a rare thing for Yuri to witness, as he looked down to find the words, then looked at Yuri again. "I think you're very beautiful when you're like this...maybe even sexy..." He gave a meek smile, but then he could see Yuri begin to cry, and Victor wiped the tears away in alarm. "Oh,  _krasivyi_ , my Yuri, why are you crying? Don't be sad, please, Yuri?, please..." Yuri sniffled, then smiled at Victor lovingly. "I'm happy. Surprised but happy. That's why I'm crying," he giggled, then hiccuped as he gave Victor a comforting smile, which made Victor smile back in happy relief.

Gently, Victor moved forward to close the gap between him and Yuri, kissing him as if he were made of glass. Slowly, their kissing intensified, rekindling the mood that they had before. Victor resumed lifting Yuri's shirt from his body, and then he slid down into the space between Yuri's legs, and readjusted himself as Yuri did the same. Victor let his hot breath ghost over Yuri's hole, which made Yuri moan softly, then he cried out as Victor dragged his tongue over, relishing the taste of it. Yuri grabbed his hair and tugged at it, eliciting a moan from Victor as he continued to lick long and thick strips.

Yuri gave long moans between breaths, occasionally breathing out Victor's name. When Victor suddenly sucked, Yuri cried out, his plump thighs squeezing Victor's head. Victor hummed in surprise, the sensation making Yuri whimper Victor's name with a needy tone to it. In response, Victor sucked harder and faster, and spread Yuri's cheeks even further. Victor was addicted to Yuri's cries, and he wanted more. He thrust in his tongue, making Yuri gasp in desperation, which made Victor's cock twitch up. His hands massaged Yuri's ass roughly as Yuri shouted Victor's name.

Drunk with arousal, Victor made his thrusts faster, Yuri moaning even louder, his pitch rising, and his panting more urgent. 'Victor, Victor, Victor! I'm gonna...' Yuri warned, which caused Victor to revert back to licking, though he did so much slowly this time. Yuri's body crashed back to reality, and he gasped for air, not realizing he was still roughly grabbing Victor's hair. 'Ow,' Victor grunted, his voice muffled by Yuri's thighs still encapsulating him. 'Oh, sorry,' Yuri mumbled, numbly parting his legs and letting go of Victor's hair. Victor gave Yuri's enterance one last kiss, then as he rose he rubbed his scalp, chuckling as he looked up at a very embarrassed Yuri.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Victor said tenderly, as he crawled over Yuri, kissing him softly. "Am...I?" Yuri retorted back between kisses, trying to regain any ability to speak coherently, but it was hard to focus when Victor was right there. "I love all this," Victor murmured quietly to Yuri as the soft kisses spread more. "I love your beautiful eyes," he whispered, kissing Yuri's eyelids. "I love those wonderful lips of yours," Victor breathed as he descended towards them. "I love the way this looks here," he kissed the blooming bruise on Yuri's neck. "But most of all," he said softly as he kissed Yuri's nipples, "I love the way your body changes," Victor continued as he slowly descended to his stomach. "And I love the fact that this is all mine."

He looked straight at Yuri's eyes, which were glimmering like stars even as the sun was lazily setting. "Victor..." Yuri whispered in awe. "You...really find me attractive now?" Victor gave Yuri a loving gaze, and answered with, "Absolutely. You're even more stunning now than any man out there right now." He slid between Yuri's thighs, which were slick with Yuri's excitement and he opened them eagerly for Victor. Yuri sighed happily, then gasped sharply as Victor kissed his cock, dripping with need. With his tongue lapping up and down, Victor coaxed Yuri's member to raise up even more, all the while with Yuri giving small needy moans and wimpering for more.

When Victor swallowed Yuri in one fell swoop, Yuri nearly screamed and panted hard, looking for Victor's hand to hold on to. Victor complied, offering his own hand while suckling Yuri. His mouth went in and out, in and out in a steady rhythm, with his tongue teasing Yuri's slit and foreskin. Yuri's moans vibrated deep from his chest, each one heaving out as an exhale. "Victorr, Victorrrr, haaa..." He was getting close, chanting Victor's name as if his life depended on it. When Victor inserted a finger into Yuri's hole, Yuri cried out his name and tightened his hold on Victor's hand. Victor never grew tired of Yuri's reaction when he fingered him, and he moaned around Yuri's cock.

Slowly, as he continued to moan, Victor thrusted his finger in the same rhythm as he was sucking, then suddenly he stopped. Yuri crashed back down into reality, and he panted hard while he squirmed. He whimpered out, 'V-Victor why did you stop? Stop teasing me...' Victor only smiled, trying to keep a calm composure even while he himself was excited and furiously blushing. "I'm sorry, _moi lyubimyi_ , but I cannot resist. When you're like this, I need you, my Yuri, desperately. May I, _moi lyubimyi_?"

Yuri panted softly and processed Victor's request. He gazed at Victor like he was ethereal, and Victor allowed himself to be lost in his chocolate brown eyes. No one had looked at Victor like that before, and his heart soared above as Yuri kept his gaze and nodded. Victor tried to convey his feelings in a deep kiss, and was pleasantly surprised when Yuri eagerly returned it. Victor took the liberty to insert two fingers now, and scissored them, making Yuri break the kiss with a moan. He curled them, trying to find Yuri's sweet spot, and Yuri gave the loudest moan by far when he did find it.

Victor chuckled, glad that they didn't live at the onsen anymore. If they did, he was certain that everyone from there to the Ice Castle could hear Yuri. In fact, Victor wouldn't be surprised if he got a few noise complaints later from the other tenants. Victor bit his lip when he watched Yuri's face, quickly thrusting and curling his fingers, Yuri moaning and arching his best. To the disappointment of both men, Yuri sighed as Victor removed his fingers from him. Victor's own member was painfully straining against his sweatpants, and he eagerly took them off, as well as his briefs.

As Victor entered Yuri, Yuri reached and grabbed his face then kissed him with such an intensity Victor moaned. Victor stopped for a minute to let Yuri adjust, but Yuri was already rocking his hips back. Yuri broke the kiss, and Victor panted as he spoke. "Victor, please, now, I need it so bad, please fuck me, please, _koibito_..." Victor blinked owlishly for a brief moment, then he thrusted in earnest, hitting Yuri's prostate head on, and Yuri cried out in ecstasy. Victor almost came there when he saw Yuri's shining eyes wide open, his wet and swollen pink lips wide open, not to mention the unworldly noise he made.

Victor went faster and faster, and Yuri moaned louder and louder, both panting as ripple after ripple of pleasure took over themselves. "Yuuuri..." Victor heaved as he watched Yuri shake with the force of his thrusts, the couch making obscene creaks. "V-ictor...do it please, come in me, d-do it Vityaaa," Yuri begged, then he clenched around Victor. Victor couldn't hold back anymore, and he let out a deep-throated moan as he came. Yuri whined, and Victor removed himself as he fell on the couch, spent.

Yuri then crawled up and aligned his ass and sat on Victor's dick, causing Victor to gasp and Yuri to moan. Victor rubbed his hands everywhere, Yuri's thighs, Yuri's arms, anything he could get his hands on. He didn't deserve this much love and yet he did all at the same time. He grunted as Yuri started riding him, his dick sensitive but willing to withstand the overwhelming ache for Yuri's sake. When Yuri hit that same spot hard, he finally came, with his eyes screwed shut and Victor's name spilling over and over from his lips.

Yuri flopped down into the couch, his body becoming dead weight on Victor's, and his lungs trying to catch their breath. Victor gave Yuri a tender kiss and then let himself get lost in Yuri's eyes once more. Yuri gave a ghost of a laugh as he carded his fingers through Victor's hair. Victor then gently pushed Yuri off and laid him down as he stood up to grab a towel. Yuri softly held his hand, rubbing it with the pad of his thumb. "Can...can you stay, _hachimitsu_? We don't have anything waiting..." Yuri whispered, suddenly bashful as he looked up at Victor.

Victor sighed, and chuckled as he took notice. Yuri was silly to be so bashful after such intense sex, but he loved him just the same. "Alright, you win...but only for a while, _vozlyublennyi,_ " Victor lied as he settled back into Yuri's arms. Yuri hummed happily, and soon fell asleep. Victor gazed down at Yuri, hypnotized with love. How did he ever get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> vozlyublennyi= beloved  
> krasivyi= beautiful  
> moi lyubimyi= my lovely  
> hachimitsu= honey  
> koibito= sweetie
> 
> also heyo first smut lmao
> 
> EDIT: special thanks to RolloLamperouge for the Russian fixes! if there's any other mistakes i made, please correct me!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/RolloLamperouge


End file.
